


Late

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, personally i am offended, where th efuck are the zen fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're getting stressed with the constant emails and workload from your new position in the RFA and Zen comforts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

_"You should take care of yourself. You seem a lot more enthusiastic when you're well rested."_

  
You didn't want to argue back against Zen, but staring at the message was a bit painful. You weren't sure if it was the guilt or the lack of sleep that made it so impossible to process things right in your head. You admit you hadn't been sleeping well at all these past few days, what, with the emails beginning to pile up from people ready to come to the party. You're beginning to wish you didn't think of inviting as many people as you could get a hold of. The other members of the RFA have never gone into detail about the true past experiences of the two parties that were organized, so you did what you could only do and did what seemed right to do.

  
The moon hung high in the sky outside of the nearby window, only just reminding you how late it was. Glaring at the moon just for being in plain sight, you growled to yourself, rolling over onto your other side. You looked at the message again. The brightness of your phone screen made your eyes hurt, but you still answered him. 

  
_"I can't sleep. I like being apart of the RFA, but I'm beginning to lose track of time with all of the people I've been making arrangements with."_

  
You paused, cringed, then quickly typed out another message.

  
_"Uh. Sorry. Not to complain or anything. I probably sound like a lazy baby who doesn't do much, huh? You all have so much more to do than me and I just get exhausted from a few emails."_

  
You lowered your phone, letting it hit the bed with a soft _thump_. Your eyelids felt heavy, but you knew it would be pointless to try and sleep. The bags under your eyes became your most prominent feature each day that passed. If you slept now, you would miss an email. If you missed an email, you would likely piss off some random guest. If you piss of some random guest, that's less people to attend the part. And the less people that attend the party, the less grand and profitable for the RFA it will be. And those series of thoughts were enough to make you open your eyes again, groaning softly into the push material of the mattress.

  
Your phone buzzes. You pick it back up, dreading the brightness of it's screen. You couldn't help but wonder why Zen is up so late as well.

  
_"You took over Rika's work. It's a lot more than just a few emails. Don't feel bad for feeling exhausted. I don't think I could have ever done what she did."_

  
You move to reply, but another message pops up.

  
_"Besides, we're all sort of...in awe of you, I guess? For doing such a good job so far. You must have a true kind heart to have given in to helping a bunch of strangers with some party and association you've never heard of before."_

  
_"I'm just afraid of screwing it up somehow."_

  
You hesitated with your reply, but after a few days of letting that thought nag you, you finally express it. You still cringe at your own words though. You likely had no reason to be cringing or obsessing over the idea that you might fail, because if you kept going on like this, there would be a good chance you would.

  
_"It's an understandable fear. It's a lot of pressure. But with how well things are going, and how charismatic you can be, I think this party will turn out to be wonderful. You're doing such a good job."_

  
You know it's meant to cheer you up, but over all you find yourself flustered over his compliments.

  
_"You think I'm charismatic?"_

  
Only seconds later do you receive his reply, almost like he'd been expecting you to press forward on the topic.

  
_"Of course!"_

  
You hesitate, but you reply.

  
_"I would think the star of us all would be the charismatic one. But to have the star call me charismatic is almost like a blessing."_

  
You can't imagine what kind of expression he's making right now. Maybe he would smile because you called him a star. Or maybe he would be offended by it. You can imagine his eyebrows raising in surprise, and a smile twitching on his lips as he types out his reply. Or maybe he would scowl. You really have no idea what Zen will do sometimes, as you've learned he can be quite unpredictable. You really wonder how he expresses himself while talking.

  
_"Two people, with undeniable amounts of charisma hosting a grand party... I think we'll both be the star of the show."_

  
You find yourself blushing again.

  
_"You think so?"_

  
_"I know so."_

  
You move to reply, but Zen was quicker.

  
_"Now, off to bed with you. Put the phone down, clear your mind, and get well rested. No rising out of bed tomorrow until you're feeling at your best."_

  
It was hard to deny him. His concern made a small smile twitch on your lips. The members of the RFA were going to be sure you were well rested and eating only the best as often as they could, you concluded a long while ago. But it seemed Zen was the one who reached out to you most often to be sure you were feeling well.

  
_"Hah, then you might not see me online for a few days. I'm exhausted."_

  
_"I don't think I could let you sleep in for a few days. I might get lonely without you."_

  
_"Oh please. You'd have the rest of the RFA to talk to."_

  
_"Yes, but none of them quite give as much of a thrill to talk to like you do."_

  
Your heart thumped. Zen was always such a flirt, but seeing him interact with the others, you just assumed that was his natural behavior. You went to reply, but another message stops you.

  
_"Your words are electric, and they shock my soul."_

  
_"sjfksfhj"_

  
_"...What?"_

  
You'd smashed your fingers on the touch screen before you could even think about it. You weren't sure if he was flirting or making a genuine confidence about this supposed charisma you never knew you had, but it still made you react impulsively. You can imagine him smirking at his screen. You can just imagine the satisfied look on his face.

  
_"Nothing. Good night, Zen. I'll try to rest up."_

  
You typed that out quicker than any other message you've ever sent.

  
_"Good. I'll check up on you in the morning. I'll be going to sleep now as well. Goodnight."_

  
He logged off. You stare at the messages for a moment longer before you log off and set your phone down as well.

  
You sort of wished you'd just stayed offline. Sure, Zen made you feel better about the work load, but with how fast he made your heart beat, you weren't sure you could calm down enough to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> give me more yoosung and zen fics and i will personally honor you with rewards


End file.
